


Dragon ball and the mysterious gender swap wish

by Narutotheho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arrogance, Birthday Sex, Blood, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bottom bulma, Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, Cameltoe, Come Swallowing, Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cunnilingus, Cup size, Dress Up, Erections, F/M, Facials, Female Krillin, Female Piccolo, Female Son Gohan, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Female Son Goten, Female Tien - Freeform, Female Trunks Briefs, Female Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Female Yamcha, Female gotenks, Fingerfucking, First Period, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Gender or Sex Swap, Groping, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Male marron, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mood Swings, Nudity, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Periods, Planet Namek, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Puberty, Pubic Hair, Pyjamas, Sex, Skirts, Sleepovers, Squirting, Tampons, Thong, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Top chi chi, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, battle of gods, bulma is a bit of a perv, child birth, female chiaotzu, female hercule Satan, female majin buu, female ox king, female roshi, male Android 18, male bulma, male chi chi, male dende, male videl, period, staring at a butt, tender breasts, top Bulma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: How will the characters of dragon ball react when they wake up as the opposite gender due to a mysterious figure making a wish with the dragon balls?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 42
Kudos: 46





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation

For the z fighters and family it was a day of partying and fun, Bulma invited them to the capsule corp headquarters aka her and vegeta’s house, the group were partying well though the night until everyone was so exhausted by the time the party had ended they couldn’t make it home so bulma let them stay in a room at capsule corp.

Each couple stayed in a room together except krillen and 18 who had marron sleeping in their room and also goten stayed in trunks room with him.  
Once everyone made it to where they were sleeping for the night they basically passed out onto their beds due to tiredness and exhaustion but one person who wasn’t asleep was a mysterious figure who had gathered all of the seven dragon balls and has summoned shenron he told the dragon the code and then told the dragon their wish “shenron I wish for you to turn the people in the capsule corporation building in this city into the opposite gender” the dragon did as it was told “it has been done what is your second wish” said the green dragon, the mysterious figure was very pleased with this information and know for their second wish “I wish that my wishes cannot be altered for a year” shenron done his thing “it has been done what is your third wish” the mysterious figure pondered for second but then said “ that would be all” and the mysterious figure collected the balls and stored it into their bag for a later use.

Back at capsule corporation the changes were made they had all become the opposite gender but due to them all being asleep no one is going to realise until the morning.

The first person to wake up was goten he immediately knew something was different he was wearing a spare pair of pjs from trunks and last night it felt a bit loose because of their size difference but this morning it was more loose then last night he tried to ignore it so he turned over to wake up trunks but in doing so he saw that trunks hair had grown a lot since last night it went to his back, goten thought that it looked girly so he started shaking trunks to wake up so he could tease him about it then he said “wake up trunks” he knew something was wrong his voice didn’t sound like it was more high pitched and feminine,trunks finally woke up he sat up and said “what is it what do you want” goten looked at trunks and noticed not only has his hair changed but his body and voice and trunks looked at goten he saw that his friend was different his hair changed from looking like goku’s to having a completely different hairstyle it was like shaggy black hair reaching his shoulders and with bangs and not only that but his body was smaller and his face was softer, “what happened to you” said trunks who covered his mouth after finishing his sentence because he didn’t recognise it, it was like goten’s girly and high pitched, goten looked worried he said “are we ........girls” this panicked trunks he didn’t want to be a girl he got up from his bed and immediately his pants started slipping the same happened to goten when he left the bed, Trunks looked at goten and said “there is only one way to find out for sure on the count of three we check if you know what is still there” goten nodded so trunks started the count down “three,two,one”they pulled the waistband of their pants and underwear to reveal they were missing their penis in replace of it was their new vagina’s, once they had seen this they both screamed but because they were little girls their scream was so loud everyone in capsule corp heard it.

They left trunks room running to their parents room,  
When trunks made it to his parents room he opened the door to see a blue haired man and a short woman sleeping in his parents bed, he then jumped on the blue hair man which woke him up and when she did wake up she saw a girl with purple hair who was wearing her son’s pjs and shouting at her telling her “I’m a girl me and goten woke up as girls and your a man and dad is a girl” the blue hair man who was bulma was shocked by this she looked around and saw a woman wearing vegata’s clothes she then looked down at her own body to see she now has a flat chest with her red bra which was getting really tight because her chest was different she also felt something weird in her panties which caused her to scream this woke up vegeta who said “what is with all the noise” he immediately knew something was wrong with his voice, he then saw a purple hair girl who looked like trunks and blue hair man in the bed next to him who then looked at him in the eyes and said “me and trunks are boys and your a girl” she then poked vegeta’s new breast this caused him to look down to see two breasts in his tank top he looked shocked at his new body.

When goten made it to where his parents were sleeping he gave up on trying to keep his pants and underwear up so he just dropped on the hallway and he opened to their room and saw that there was a woman in their who he knew must be his dad and a man in the bed that must be his mom so he went up to chi chi and kept on shaking her till she woke up which she did and when she did she saw a young girl in an pyjama shirt that was way big for her and she was standing by her bed and said “mom I’m a girl look” he then pulled up his shirt to reveal to his mom his new vagina she immediately blushed at this and then realised it was goten “goten” she said but was confused by why he was a girl and why her voice sounded weird, chi chi then sat up and noticed her completely flat chest and she pulled the covers to reveal underneath her panties was a penis she was panicked by this discovery so she turned to goku to wake him up but before that she realised that goku was a spitting image of goten just like when they were men, she shook her husband awake and once she did she explained to him what has happened so goku got out of bed but he was shirtless so chi chi had to grab his breasts with her hands which shocked goku by this but chi chi said “do you have no shame our son is in the room” goku realised what he had done so he got back in to cover his new breasts with a blanket, goten started getting impatient so he said “what are we going to do” chi cho then pulled him into a hug and kissed his head and told him “we will just have to wait to see what the others will do”.

The end


	2. The reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the others react to their new genders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and grammar.

Gohan wake up after hearing what sounded like two little girls screaming, he sat up on his bed and felt a weird weight on his chest he looked down to see two breasts stuck on his chest he then looked to check on videl and saw a man in her place he looked very athletic and had a short hair cut it took gohan a second before he realised the man was videl he was wearing the same white shirt she wore to bed last night, gohan now convinced his wife had turned into a man was desperate to wake her up so started shaking her to her eyes opened suddenly, for videl when she woke up next to her was a very pretty and very busty woman who was shirtless she looked like gohan thought videl that’s when gohan said”v-videl is that you” that’s when she knew it was her husband “gohan is that you” she said immediately knowing her voice was different she then realised that if gohan is a girl and she has a deeper voice then that must mean she than looked down to see a flat chest and penis because she slept naked last night gohan then looked to her and said “what are we supposed to do”. 

18 and krillin 

18 was the first out of the pair to wake up she felt a weird feeling in her crotch it felt like something was poking out of it she quickly forgot about it as soon as marron started crying so she got of bed in doing so she realised there was no weight on her chest and the same weird feeling she had when she woke up which she found odd so she looked down to discover she no longer had boobs they were replaced by a flat chest and her vagina was replaced by an fully erect penis she panicked and jumped back into her bed to cover her new penis, all this noise caused krillen to wake up he turned around and opened his to see a man who looked like a blonde android 17 and he also felt something poking him, The two stared each other until 18 (who was blushing realising her penis was poking krillin) said “krillin is that really you” krillin first thought was “of cause it is me why is 17 in my bed with blonde hair” he then pulled the blankets away revealing to him his new small breasts on his chest and the lack of bulge in his boxers that’s when 18 said “what has happened to us” that’s when it clicked in krillin’s head the blonde 17 was his wife he then looked to her and shook his head he had no clue what to do, the couple were laying in their bed in silence in shock of what has happened until marron started crying again so krillen got up to calm her down but was stopped by 18 who reminded him he was in woman body shirtless he looked down at his small breasts and decided to put on one of his old shirts which were big on his new body he then got over to where marron was sleeping to discover that his daughter had become a boy. 

Back with vegeta, bulma and trunks bulma has come up with a plan “ok first of all I want trunks for you to go back into your room so we can get changed and wait until I get you” trunks nodded his head and made his way back to his bedroom “aw isn’t are trunks just so cute as a girl” vegeta who wasn’t in a very good mood snapped back at his wife by saying “no he isn’t he is boy a princess and Saiyan he is not cute” bulma looked at her husband and smiled “aw are you jealous don’t worry you’re cute too” this caused vegeta to blush and get of bed so did bulma who said “ok vegeta we can’t stay her and wait so I am going to knock on everyone’s door to see if they have been affected too” so she put on a white vest a pair of boxers and some jeans that use to belong to vegeta and left to check on the others.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	3. The body stats of each character before and after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body changes of each character before and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Goku  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:5’9  
Hair: spiky black hair with bangs  
Penis size: soft 6in hard 8in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’4  
Hair: shoulder length shaggy black hair (gine)  
Bra size: D-cup

Gohan  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:5’9  
Hair: spiky black hair  
Penis size:soft 5in hard 7.5in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’4  
Hair: black hair that reaches the middle of his back  
Bra size: D-cup

Goten  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:4’0  
Hair: spiky black hair with bangs  
Penis size: soft 2in hard 3in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height: 3’6  
Hair: shoulder length shaggy black hair (gine) 

Bra size: n/a

Vegeta  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:5’5  
Hair: spiky black hair with a widows peak  
Penis size:soft 6in hard 7.5in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’1  
Hair: spiky black hair with a widows peak  
Bra size:C-cup

Kid Trunks  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height: 4’2  
Hair: bowl cut with lavender hair  
Penis size: soft 2in hard 2.5in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height: 3’8  
Hair:shoulder length lavender hair  
Bra size: AA cup 

Krillin  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:5’0  
Hair: short black hair  
Penis size: soft 5in hard 6in  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:4’10  
Hair:shaggy black hair  
Bra size: b-cup

Chi chi  
Before  
Gender:female  
Height:5’4  
Hair:black hair in a bun with some flowing on the side of her face  
Bra size:D-cup  
After  
Gender:male  
Height: 5’9  
Hair:short combed black hair  
Penis size:soft 5 hard 6in

Bulma  
Before  
Gender:female  
Height:5’5  
Hair: blue bowl cut  
Bra size:C-cup  
After  
Gender:male  
Height:5’10  
Hair:short blue hair  
Penis size:soft 5in hard 6in

Android 18  
Before  
Gender:female  
Height:5’6  
Hair: shoulder length blonde hair that come out from the left side  
Bra size:b-cup  
After  
Gender:male  
Height:5’10  
Hair: shoulder length blonde hair that come out from the middle  
Penis size: soft 6in hard 7in

Videl  
Before  
Gender: female  
Height: 5’2  
Hair: shoulder length black hair with a fringe  
Bra size:A-cup  
After  
Gender:male  
Height:5’7  
Hair:short spiky black hair  
Penis size: soft 4.5in hard 6in

Marron  
Before  
Gender:female  
Height:3  
Hair: mushroom style blonde haircut  
Bra size: n/a  
After  
Gender:male  
Height: 3’2  
Hair: short blonde  
Penis size:1in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the information about the characters original body isn’t right I looked on forums and official websites to get the info and the after bodies is how I imagine the characters would look like as the opposite gender.
> 
> The story is set a few weeks before the battle of god arc so imagine there original bodies as how they look then.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon ball characters plan how there going to get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

After Bulma was done explaining to everyone that that everyone has changed she returned to her room to see Vegeta fondling his new breasts “there nice” said bulma this shocked vegeta as he thought he was still alone “there not I’m a man I shouldn’t have breasts” bulma then approached him from behind and started fondling his breasts aswell “your not man anymore vegeta men don’t have boobs or a vagina” she then put her hand down vegeta’s boxers but before she can do anything vegeta pulled her out of his underwear and he took a step back and said “have you gone insane woman I don’t want to have sex in this body” bulma looked a bit disappointed by his statement she had always wandered what it would be like to have sex as a man so she tried to convince vegeta “come on vegeta this could spice up are sex life have you never wandered what having sex as a woman is like” vegeta thought for a second there sex life was getting a bit boring but it felt wrong so he shook his head and bulma gave up trying to convince him so she sighed and told vegeta “we should get changed we can’t go out like this” he agreed and put one of his old t shirts and it obviously didn’t fit it went straight to his knees but bulma on the other hand was having the complete opposite problem all her clothes didn’t fit and vegeta’s was too small on her as well so she kept on what she was wearing.

While everyone else at capsule corp was getting changed and wondering when they were getting back to normal but for 18 and Krillin had big problem 18 had a boner she didn’t know what to do so she waited until krillin was done putting marron back to sleep and once he came over she showed it to him krillin was shocked to see his wife have such a big penis and he felt a bit embarrassed because it was bigger than his old one, 18 looked at krillin and said “erm krillin can you you know erm make it stop” krillin looked at her and saw she was desperate he wanted to help his wife but it felt weird to jerk her off especially with marron in the room but he knew she was desperate so he said “sigh follow me and I’ll help you” he got out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom in their room obviously they didn’t want to do it in front of their daughter so they locked the door, krillin told 18 to sit on toilet so they could do it she done what krillin asked and sat on the toilet that’s when krillin got on his knees and was eye level to his wife’s new penis he was still a bit embarrassed by the size of his wife’s penis but he didn’t let that distract him he then grabbed the penis with both hands and started rubbing it he kept going faster and faster which got the attention of 18 who said “krillin this is the best feeling in my life” that’s when krillin sat up to face his wife and she looked down and the two started to kiss while krillin is still jerking off 18 when they broke away 18 had finally orgasmed but unfortunately for krillin he was just above the penis so all the cum that escaped 18’s penis ended up on his neck and chin this caused krillin to freak out and immediately go to his sink in the bathroom to wash it off and for 18 she was just enjoying her orgasm, krillin turned to 18 and told her to clean herself up while he went to check on marron so he left the bathroom the first thing he done was change his t-shirt which had a bit of 18’s cum on the top of it he took his t-shirt off and looked down at his new boobs he was curious about them so he squeezed his right breast in doing so caused a new sensation he has never felt before it was kind of arousing for krillin he wanted to keep going because it felt nice but he was aware that his daughter was in the room so he took his hand off his breast and took a spare t-shirt from the drawer.

When 18 was done cleaning herself off she left the bathroom with a towel around her waist when she entered the bedroom she saw Krillin was wearing a white t-shirt that was way to big for him it went to his knees and she looked at her daughter who she noticed was asleep and naked, she had few questions for krillin so she asked him “ erm where did you get that shirt from and why is marron naked” krillin responded immediately with “it was just in this draw and marron is naked because her clothes don’t fit” 18 understood.

Bulma who was feeling a bit guilty about what has happened to everyone today started coming up with a plan first she was going to get everyone together and get them into clothes that actually fit there new body she was going to do this by going into one of the rooms in capsule corp which inside has a machine that scans someone’s body and gets there body measurements and can create whatever piece of clothing that the user wants and once everyone is dressed they can all hunt down the dragon balls so they can wish to go back to normal.

She told this plan to vegeta who agreed with the plan so with so validation from vegeta she was ready to do set her plan in action.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to do a gender or body swap work of your choosing and if I’m fan of the work I’ll do it. ;)
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism comment that.


	5. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step of bulma’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort for bad punctuation or grammar.

Bulma and vegeta were standing in the hallway waiting for everyone to leave their rooms it took about 10 minutes but by then everyone was out so once everyone was there bulma told everyone the plan with the machine and then wish themselves back to normal so once bulma had told everyone the plan the group walked there way towards the room.

Everyone found it weird walking in their new bodies for some their new hips and breasts was odd and others found it weird to walk around with a penis between their legs, krillin had to carry around a sleeping and naked marron and trunks kept on standing on the bottom of his pj pants because how oversized it was on his new body but they didn’t let this stop them from getting to the room.

Once they had reached the entrance to the room bulma explained how to operate the machine “ ok everybody we are going to go into groups when using the machine to avoid any embarrassment, so first off it’s going to be me, vegeta and trunks then whoever volunteers to be next” everyone nodded they knew the order “ok now onto the actual machine it self to operate it one person needs to stand in the booth naked so the machine can scan your body to get the correct measurements while one person uses the computer on the desk near the machine and clicks on the clothing that is available to make everyone understand” everyone said yeah so now that everyone understand the briefs family went into the room to use the machine.

When they entered they entered the room bulma quickly took a seat at the desk and booted up the computer “ah every thing still works ok so trunks take off your pjs and step in the booth so we can get this done” said bulma trunks was really defensive he didn’t want to expose his new girl body he wanted to keep it hidden under his oversized pjs “no why do have to take my clothes off and then wear girls clothes I’m a boy ” he said bulma turned over and looked at her son and said “ come on trunks it’s only going to be for a few hours just until we find the dragon balls” said bulma who was trying to calm her son down and it worked trunks sighed and looked to the ground and said “okay I’ll do it but don’t look at me naked” with a smile on her face bulma said “great now get in the booth and I promise I won’t look ” he did with his eyes locked onto the ground he slowly walked to the booth but before he walked in he pulled down his underwear and pants and pulled up his pj shirt leaving him completely naked. He stepped into the booth not wanting to look down to see his new body which he was embarrassed of but what trunks didn’t know was bulma quickly took a peak at him out of curiosity and noticed he reassembled herself a little bit when she was his age. the machine started to scan his body and the measurements popped up on the computer and bulma noticed a fact that she felt was adorable “awwww my little trunks has to wear a training bra how cute” this left vegeta and trunks very embarrassed especially trunks he couldn’t believe how embarrassing his mom was being, bulma who had got all the body measurements started letting the computer make the clothes she picked out for trunks and in a minutes time they were done making they came in a little box from inside the booth so trunks immediately saw them he couldn’t believe what his mom had chose to make him wear he was so embarrassed. His clothes were a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly on it, a pair of pink ankle socks, a pair of white sneakers and for underwear he got a white training bra and a pair of white panties with pink polka dots on it.

Trunks had mixed emotions one side he was embarrassed and felt a little bit humiliated and the other side he was furious with his mom he couldn’t believe she was going to make him wear that so he turned to her with one arm across his young breasts and one hand covering his vagina he said “ I’m not wearing that give me back my old clothes I’ll just wear that” Bulma told him bluntly “you either wear your new clothes or you can go around naked until we find the dragon balls” with no other choice trunks gave in he put on his new clothes and step out the booth “aw don’t you look cute” said bulma trunks ignored her comment.  
  
Now it was Vegeta’s turn so he walked up to the machine but before he entered he stripped off his clothes, now that he was naked he entered the machine, vegeta started to get a bit impatient so he told bulma “ hurry up woman” bulma looked back to reply but stopped for second to admire vegeta’s body she noticed he had a really curvy figure she was sort of jealous of, she noticed that there breast size were probably the same but vegeta had better hips and bigger butt then bulma did but she tried to forget about that so she started making clothes for vegeta and for trunks he was still mad about what he was wearing and made sure he didn’t look at his dads naked female body.

For vegeta she made a plain white t-shirt, some jeans, white socks, white sneakers and for underwear a white sports bra (because searching for the dragon balls with breasts that are bigger than A-cup you’ll need a sports bra) and some white panties .  
Vegeta looked at the clothes and hated them but he knew with trunks arguing with Bulma that complaining will get him nowhere so he put on the clothes and left the booth to take seat at the desk so Bulma could get changed.

Bulma entered the booth naked and the machine started to scan her body, it was now ready to start making clothes, vegeta looked at his wife’s naked body he thought it was pathetic her physique was skinny and penis was several inches smaller than vegeta’s.  
Bulma’s clothes were a black t-shirt with some matching socks and boxers and a pair of jeans and pair of black sneakers .  
Bulma was happy with the clothes and got changed immediately.

Now that the family were changed they left the room so others could use it.

The next people in were gohan and videl they looked around the room and saw the desk and machine so they knew what to do, “Gohan you go first” gohan looked confused “why do I have to go first” videl looked at him and said “because your half Saiyan” Gohan sighed and reluctantly took off his oversized clothes and stepped into the booth naked, he felt exposed he didn’t like the thought of videl seeing him in this body, videl looked over at the naked gohan and realised that gohan had a great body with his D-cup breasts and big butt and to top it off his very pretty face she thought that female gohan could be a model, this left videl feeling a bit embarrassed because she felt that gohan was way better looking than she was as a girl for example gohan was clearly a few cup sizes bigger than videl and he looked more feminine than videl she was always a bit of a tomboy.

After videl was done inspecting gohan’s body she started picking out clothes for the machine to make gohan, videl made him a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, a black pair of socks and a matching pair of sneakers , for underwear she made him a matching pair of black panties and one normal bra and a sports bra (in case gohan helps look for the dragon balls) gohan look at his clothes nervously and picked up his panties awkwardly and put it on but he struggled with the bra but videl came up behind him to help him clasp the bra and when he went to pull up his sweatpants after putting on his panties the waistband of the sweatpants got caught on his ass because how big it is, this embarrassed gohan. he managed to put the rest of the clothes on with out any more problems or embarrassment.

So now that gohan was down it was videl’s turn in the booth so she took off her clothes that use to belong to gohan and stepped into the booth which started scanning her body, before gohan picked out clothes for videl he decided to have a quick peek at videl’s new naked body and in doing so he noticed her penis was on the smaller side compared to other penises and his own in his normal body but he tried not to think about it and started making clothes for videl. 

Gohan made videl a pair of grey boxers, white socks, black t-shirt, jeans and a white pair of sneakers.

Videl liked the outfit gohan picked out for her so she got changed quickly, so now that the couple were changed they decided to leave the room with gohan in front of videl she found it had not to stare at gohan’s butt she couldn’t help it she liked the size of it and the fact it jiggles every time gohan walks and with the sweat pants making an outline of his butt crack she stopped staring at gohan’s new “assets” as soon as they left the room.

The next people to enter the room were Krillin, 18 and marron.

When the family entered the room marron had woken up from her nap and wanted Krillin to put her to the ground and because she looked at her parents and didn’t recognise them at first “who are you where are my mom and dad” then for few minutes they had to explain to the very confused marron what has happened but then they got to a point where she sort of understand what was going on but not fully which was good enough for 18 and Krillin But marron had another question “what is this” she pointed to her penis , 18 and Krillin looked horrified and said in unison “NOTHING” they quickly hurried to get this over with so Krillin put Marron into the booth while 18 was on the computer ready to start making her clothes.

18 made marron a white t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks and shoes, white underwear, Krillin helped Marron get changed.

Now it was Krillins turn to go into the booth he stripped away the boxers and oversized white t-shirt he was wearing and stepped into the booth naked and embarrassed, 18 took a peak at Krillins female body she thought it was hot, she liked how small and cute his body was he wasn’t that curvy or as busty compared to the other z fighter that became woman but she liked Krillins boobs and thought his butt was cute.

Krillins new outfit consisted of a light blue t-shirt, jeans, black pair of socks and sneakers, for underwear she made him a pair of pink panties and a white bra aswell.

Krillin was embarrassed about the panties he couldn’t believe he was going to put them on but he knew that it was only going to be for a few hours that he would have to wear these clothes so he put them on and sat on the chair next to the computer so 18 can get changed.

18 took off her clothes and stepped into the booth naked while naked she looked down to have a glimpse of her new penis and came to the same realisation that krillin did that her penis was bigger than krillin’s this fact gave 18 a weird feeling of pride her knowing she has a bigger penis than her husband.

Krillin made 18 a black t-shirt a matching pair of socks and boxers,white pair of sneakers and a pair of jeans.  
18 liked the outfit and got changed into it.  
With the whole family being clothed they left the room so that the last family could enter.

The last people to enter the room were Goku, goten and chi chi.

When they entered the room goku immediately took off his tank top leaving his breasts exposed which infuriated chi chi who told goku “goku put your tank top back on immediately you have a woman’s body now you can’t go around shirtless until your back to normal” Goku groaned and said “aw come on chi chi there heavy and taken off the tank top helps” while he was saying this he was grabbing both of his breasts and lifting them up and then dropping them causing them to jiggle he done this to emphasise his point, for chi chi watching her husband play with his breasts was making her feel a bit horny but chi chi didn’t let this distract her from her original point “Goku you have worn weighted clothes most your life dealing with breasts for a few hours shouldn’t be a problem” she picked up Goku’s tank top and throw it at him he caught and with a sign he put on his loose tank top.

Chi chi volunteered to be the first one in the so she told Goku to use the computer, so she stripped herself of her clothes, goku took one look at the computer and said “ erm how do I work this” this is when chi chi knew goku couldn’t be trusted with the computer so that left it up to goten to make chi chi clothes, goten took his seat at the computer and started making clothes for chi chi, chi chi was curious about how long it was going to take so she said “goten did you make the clothes” she said expecting him to still be looking at the screen when he answered but he turned to chi chi and said “it should be out in a second” chi chi was so taken aback by goten looking at her naked body she instinctively put one arm across her chest to cover nipples and one hand to cover her crotch but she realised she doesn’t have breasts anymore so she used both hands to cover her new penis, when goten looked back at the computer after finishing his sentence chi chi’s clothes were done.

Goten made chi chi a white pair of socks, grey sweatpants, white t-shirt, a grey hoodie, a grey pair of boxers. 

Chi chi didn’t like her outfit she thought it wasn’t very feminine but it was better than being naked so she got changed.

Now it was goten’s turn to go into the booth so chi chi took over at the computer while goten went into the booth before he got in he took off the oversized pyjama shirt which use to belong to trunks, goten stepped into the booth naked.

The machine started to scan goten to chi chi choose the clothes for goten and the machine started to work and once they were done goten saw what his mom had chosen for him to wear. She made goten a black skirt, a white t-shirt, a white pair of knee high socks, some white sneakers and for underwear a white pair of panties.

Goten disliked the clothes chi chi choose for him and he told her “I can’t wear this it’s too girly” he said with the clothes in his hand, chi chi turned to face him like goten had done to her while she saw in the booth “come on goten it’s only for today and we all have to wear clothes we don’t like to we find the dragon balls” goten gave up and put on his clothes and left the booth for goku to enter when he left chi chi asked him to do twirl so she see how the outfit looked on him and reluctantly did do it but while he did his twirl his skirt lifted up so he accidentally flashed his panties.  
Now it was goku’s turn in the booth so Goku stripped off his boxers and his tank top which was a relish to him to have his new breasts free from the restrictions of the the tank top and he stepped into the booth, chi chi was at the computer ready to start making clothes for goku as soon as the machine was done scanning his body while they were waiting chi chi decided to have a look at her husband’s new female body she noticed his big round breasts and pretty face but lower down his body he had narrow hips, he also had nice long hairless legs and a flat butt, she then looked at his new vagina it had black pubic hair above it. 

The clothes were done so goku looked at what chi chi choose for him and saw a white pair of socks, a black pair of Jean shorts, a white t-shirt and matching pair of shoes, for underwear she choose a pair of orange panties and a white sports bra.

Goku looked at his clothes and hated them so he turned to chi chi and said “ch chi I’m not wearing this why can’t you just make my gi” chi chi looked at the naked goku and said “goku just put on the damn clothes so we can get this over with” like goten goku didn’t bother arguing with his angry wife so put on all the clothes except for the sports bra and just put on the t-shirt, chi chi noticed this and told goku “goku just put on the damn bra” goku responded with “I don’t want to” chi chi who was beyond frustrated with goku told him “Goku you are in a women’s body so you have to wear a bra ” goku just done it knowing arguing with chi chi will get them nowhere so he took off his t-shirt and put on the bra. 

They left the room and saw everyone was gathered around bulma to hear what she was saying “ok everyone now that everyone is dressed and looking cute ( she made eye contact with goten and gohan) it’s time for us to start searching for the dragon balls”.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	6. The search for the dragon balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The z fighters look for the dragon balls to see if they could go back to normal while goku visits kame house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation.

Bulma gave a dragon reader to goku, vegeta, krillin, trunks and goten who were going to look for the dragon balls together.

Vegeta and krillin had already left to go search for the dragons balls, it took the others awhile to leave because they were arguing with chi chi

“Goten you can’t go around flying while wearing a skirt” said chi chi was very frustrated.

“Ah come on mom we just want to get the dragon balls quick so we can be boys again” replies goten who with trunks were both begging on their knees in front of chi chi.

“Yes and you can do as soon we get you something else to wear, now follow me” said chi chi

When chi chi turned her back the two boys flew away to search for the dragon balls.

“Where did they go goku” said chi chi who turned around to see the boys were gone.

“Erm that way I think@ said goku who had two fingers on his forehead he was going to instant transmission away.

“Where do you think your going” said chi chi who the angriest she has ever been.

“I’m going to look for the dragon balls at kame house” said goku

Chi chi couldn’t believe goku was going to visit master roshi while he had the body of a woman.

“Goku you are not going to” chi chi was interrupted by goku instant transmissioning to Kame house.

Goku appeared outside of kame house he was about to go in but stopped to take off his bra which he found to be quite uncomfortable.

Master roshi was inside watching one of his “workout” tapes until a female voice calling his name.

“Hey master roshi you in there” said goku, master roshi couldn’t believe it a woman calling his name.

“Yes yes come in my dear” said master roshi very excitedly.

“Ok then” said goku while entering kame house, master roshi couldn’t believe his eyes a pretty young woman entering his home with a bra in her hand.

“Here you can have this” said goku who threw his bra at master roshi, roshi caught it and read a label showing that the bra was a D-cup this caused roshi to have a massive nosebleed.

“*giggle* your funny master roshi” said who continued to giggle.

Goku took a seat on roshi’s couch while roshi recovered from his nosebleed and when he did he took a seat next to goku.

“So my dear are you hear to have fun” said roshi who start to push his face into the side of goku’s left breast.

“Oh I’m staying here until the others are done finding the dragon balls” said goku.

“Why would you be looking for the dragon balls” said roshi who still had his face pressed against goku’s boob.

“To become a man again silly” said goku, this caused roshi to lift his head from goku’s breast.

“What do you mean become a man again” said a confused roshi.

“ your acting weird roshi it’s me goku” replied goku, the news shocked roshi who couldn’t believe this bombshell of a woman could be the same goku he new for years.

“Goku why are you a woman” said master roshi.

“I don’t know we all woke up like this” answered goku.

“Wait so everyone at capsule corp is the opposite gender” said master roshi who was glad he didn’t expect bulma’s invite to the party.

“Yeah” said goku while yawning, he still tired from last night plus getting woken up by goten didn’t help.

“So goku is anyone else as well endowed as you goku GOKU” said roshi but it fell on deaf ears because goku was sound asleep.

Master roshi decided to get back at goku for sleeping so he filled up a bucket full of water and threw it over Goku’s breasts to expose his nippples.

When goku woke up he was confused to why he was wet and why master roshi had a nosebleed.

“Master why am I wet”said a confused goku.

“Well you see goku I was carrying a bucket of water from the sea because turtle only likes the water from the sea then suddenly I slipped up and accidentally dropped the bucket of water onto you”lied master roshi.

“Ah well it’s ok master can find me something else to wear”said goku before taking off his wet white shirt, goku exposing his boobs to roshi caused roshi to have a nosebleed so bad that it sent him flying back into his kitchen.

While roshi was getting goku something to wear the others were still searching for the dragon balls with goten and trunks they had no luck the only that was happening with them was goten getting strange and horrified looks from people when he was flying or above ground.

With vegeta he wasn’t having a good time he hated flying in his new body, he hated his new breasts he thought they annoying and they blocked his view when ever he looked down so he landed in a nearby city to calm down.

However krillin was having the best luck out of everyone he was in the area of the seven dragon balls something the mysterious figure was aware of so quickly he summoned the dragon and made his wish.

“Bring me to a planet with usable dragon balls” said the mysterious figure.

Krillin saw the dragon and flew as fast as he could to the dragon but it was too late both the mysterious figure and the dragon disappeared leaving the seven dragon balls to shoot up into the sky and go into the different directions.

Krillin was upset knowing his friends and family were going to be stuck like this for an entire year and he was the one who was going to break the news.

Master roshi had finally goku something to wear and it was one of launch’s old light green crop tank top and when goku put it on it was obvious it was too small for him his nipples were poking out the front.

Krillin had told everyone to head back to capsule corp because he had important news but the only person he couldn’t get in contact with was goku so he traveled to kame house to tell him.

When krillin entered kame house he saw a white bra on the floor, goku wearing one of launch’s old tank tops and master roshi staring at goku’s nipples.

“Oh hey krillin do you found the dragon balls” said goku, when goku said krillins name master roshi stared at the person who had just entered his house.

“Oh look at you krillin I barely recognised you” said master roshi with a smile across his face.

Krillin started to feel uncomfortable so he quickly explained to goku that they need to go to capsule corp and so they did as fast as they can.

When they arrived at capsule corp they saw the others talking amongst themselves until they saw krillin they were wishing that he had good news but he had quite the opposite.

He had explained to them what had happened to the dragon balls and the mysterious figure he saw, everyone reacted badly to this news upset that they would be stuck like this for an entire year, but trunks and vegeta took it the worst they stormed off back into capsule corp so they could be alone to process this information.

The others had a lot to think about on their trip home.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	7. Losing their virginity’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple’s try out their new bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation.

18 and krillin.

The couple were still a bit upset about the news they received, the pair entered their bedroom the two were both in their underwear. 

18 could tell her husband was sad about what has happened to them. 

“Hey 18, do you think this will change are relationship” said krillin 

“Why because you wear the bra in the relationship” said 18 lightheartedly. 

“I love you 18” said krillin passionately “You know I do to” said 18 before bending down to krillins face and cupping it before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing the two decided to move it onto their bed so krillin laid on his back with his legs up in the air ready for 18, 18 climbed onto the bed and pulled off her and krillin’s underwear and then inserted her penis into his vagina which they had to do unprotected because none of krillins condoms would fit 18.

“Ah fuck 18 this hurts” said krillin

“It does at but the pain will turn into pleasure soon” said 18 who plunged her penis deeper into krillin which caused him to wince.

After a few minutes 18 decided to turn it up a notch and put her whole penis into krillin which caused him to scream in pain before 18 covered his mouth, while she was thrusting into krillin she realised she had entered into his womb something krillin was well aware of.

After another few minutes krillin was surprisingly near climax and so was 18 so she pulled out of krillin and she came into her hand before rushing to the toilet to wash off her cum from hand leaving krillin alone to enjoy his well deserved orgasm.

When 18 returned to their bed she saw still with his legs spread out and his vagina was on show so she decided to have a closer look and when she did she noticed there was blood coming out due to 18 tearing krillin’s hymen but the most striking thing about his new vagina was how stretched and loose it had become after having sex with 18.

“Whoa krillin it looks like you have given birth down there” said 18 in amazement.

“It feels like I’ve given birth” said krillin, before getting up out of bed and then he headed to the toilet and when he left 18 realised he was walking kinda funny.

When krillin came back he put on his panties and 18 put on her boxers and two got into bed and cuddle until they both fell asleep.

Vegeta and bulma

Bulma had just entered her bedroom after having to calm down trunks who was having a tantrum over his new gender.

When bulma entered she saw vegeta standing naked in front of their full length mirror with one hand tracing his curves up and down his body and with the other squeezing his right breast.

“Woman how I am I supposed to train in the body of a woman these hips are way to wide and my butt is massive and don’t get me started on these damn breasts” said vegeta when he noticed his wife entered the room. 

“The irony of you calling me woman in that body of yours” said bulma who then stared to strip down into her underwear.

“What would you prefer to be called man” said vegeta sarcastically.

“Well I’m a man in all the right places” said bulma in a playful manner, vegeta turned around to face his wife and when he did he couldn’t help but notice the bulge in her boxers that was growing by every second, bulma noticed her husband’s eyes where drawn to her growing erection.

“Well vegeta my offer from this morning still stands” said bulma.

“Then way are we standing around get on that bed now” directed vegeta, bulma loved when vegeta bossed her around in the bedroom.

Bulma laid on her back on there bed now naked with her penis fully erect waiting for vegeta.

Vegeta climbed onto their bed he was ready to ride bulma’s cock, he positioned his virgin pussy over bulma’s erect penis so he lowered himself down and made contact with his wife’s penis which caused the two to groan and at first was uncomfortable but soon it started to feel really good and even caused vegeta to let out these high pitched moans which bulma found really cute and very hot.

Bulma was loving vegeta riding her cock it made her feel powerful she didn’t know having a penis would be this awesome but the thing she loved the most was seeing vegeta’s boobs bounce up down and his ass jiggle like jelly when ever he went up and down on her dick.

After a couple of minutes of their raw passionate sex the two were done bulma came into her condom and vegeta was laying next to her trying not to let out his embarrassing moans while he has orgasming.

“Vegeta we definitely need to do that again” said bulma who was still in ecstasy after her orgasm.

Vegeta agreed will bulma something he rarely did.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	8. Goku and chi chi’s night together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and chi chi decide to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Goku and chi chi

The whole trip back for the son family consisted of chi chi yelling at goku for not wearing his bra and that he left to kame house while the others were searching for the dragon balls and all Goku could do was to try and defend himself.

when the two got into their bedroom goku was dying for a pee so he rushed to their bathroom that connected to their room and after a few seconds of being alone in the bathroom he started calling for chi chi. 

When chi chi opened the door to the bathroom she saw goku on the toilet with his bright orange panties and Jean shorts around his ankles. 

“I can’t get it to pee” said goku pointing down at his new vagina which had a patch of black pubic hair above it which bothered chi chi because goku always liked her to hairless. 

“Try and push it out it’s probably the same as how men do it” said chi chi. 

“It’s not chi chi I don’t have my balls” said goku incidentally. 

“Goku you do know testicles don’t hold urine” said chi chi.

“Then what do they hold - aw wait it’s working” said goku who interrupted himself by finally learning how to pee.

Chi chi watched in awe of the yellowish liquid escaping goku’s vagina and how much joy it brought her husband.

Once goku was finished he stood up and was about to pull his panties up but before he could do that chi chi interrupted him.

“Goku you have to wipe first then you can get changed” said chi chi sternly.

“Why my butt is clean” said goku stupidly.

“Not you’re butt Goku your vagina” said chi chi who started to get frustrated by her husband’s lack of knowledge.

“Oh okay chi chi” said goku as he ripped off a piece of toilet paper and then wiped his vagina and when he did he got this feeling of sexual pleasure from wiping his vagina.

“Whoa chi chi touching my vagina feels incredible” said goku who was amazed by his discovery, chi chi found it both cute and sexy that goku was loving touching himself.

“Well goku I know how to make feel ten times better” said chi chi who was incredibly horny by the sight of goku touching himself.

“How chi chi” said goku who curious about how chi chi could possibly make this feel better.

“I’ll show you, now come into the bedroom and don’t bring your panties or your shorts” said chi chi, goku understood so he stepped out of his panties and shorts and headed into his bedroom.

Chi chi came in after goku and he was sitting at the end of their bed with his legs together.

“So chi chi how can you make feel better” said goku.

“I’ll show you goku” said chi chi as she got in front of goku on her knees, she then spread goku’s legs which then revealed goku’s pussy, as soon as she had access to it she put her mouth on the same level as it and when she did she started to lick it which caused goku to get these waves of pleasure which he had never had before.

“Oh kami, chi chi that feels great” said goku who was struggling to get his words out because of how powerful the sexual sensations were.

After licking goku’s pussy for a while chi chi noticed that Goku’s vagina started to feel very moist and warm on her tongue.

“Ah chi chi I think I wet myself” said goku who was embarrassed.

“No you didn’t goku your turned on, that means we can have sex” said chi chi who was eager to have sex with goku she even had a semi erection.

“Chi chi we can’t have sex I don’t have my penis or balls” said goku.

“Goku I have a penis and balls and you got a wet vagina, we can definitely have sex” said chi chi.

“Oh yeah let’s get started” said an incredibly excited goku, he then took off launch’s old tank top revealing his round breasts, he then moved up onto the bed onto his head was on their pillow waiting for chi chi.

Chi chi just stood there amazement of her husband’s naked body, his round breasts with tiny nipples on them, he was still wearing his white socks that’s how chi chi knew he was desperate and she couldn’t forget his wet pussy.

“Hurry up chi chi I can’t wait any longer” said goku desperately, this snapped ch chi out of it so she got naked and climed onto their bed.

“Wow chi chi I think it’s smaller than mine” said goku when he saw chi chi’s penis, chi chi’s penis wasn’t small but compared to the monster goku use to have between his legs it did look on the smaller side.

“Goku it’s not a competition” said chi chi who was slightly angry with goku because of his comparison.

Chi chi saw goku was going to reply back to her so before a single word left goku’s lips chi chi inserted her penis into goku’s pussy which took him by surprise.

“Damn chi chi that feels so good” said goku, who wrapped his legs around chi chi’s torso.

“ Goku your so wet and tight” said chi as she started to thrust her hips faster and harder which caused goku to start moaning.

Chi chi looked down at goku and saw he had a bright red blush across his face and she heard his soft moans every time she thrusted into him, she can tell he was enjoying and she knew what would make him like it even more so she got both her thumbs and started massaging both his nipples with each thumb and after a few seconds of massaging his nipples they turned as hard as rocks and goku started to moan even louder to the point where he had to start biting down onto their pillow because the couple were sacred that goten would wake up and walk in on them having sex.

The two were about to reach climax so chi chi pulled out of goku and goku when he climaxed he ended up squirting all of his pussy juice out his vagina.

“Whoa chi chi did you see what I just did” said goku who was blown away by what his pussy just did.

“Yeah goku it was amazing” said chi chi who wasn’t impressed by what goku had just did.

The two ended up cleaning up the mess they made and when they finally got to relax on their bed they instantly fell asleep they were exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	9. Gohan and videl’s night of lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and enjoy each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

When gohan and videl arrived home, gohan immediately headed straight to their bedroom he was desperate to take off his bra.

When he arrived into their room he immediately threw off his black t-shirt and then proceeded to unclasp his bra and when he did he felt a huge relief.

Videl came in afterwards to see gohan standing in their bedroom topless with his black bra in his hand, this caused Videl to feel slightly horny.

“You know what they say there’s nothing like taking your bra off after a long day” said Videl who was standing in their doorframe of their bedroom.

“Tell me about it, bras are basically prisons for your breasts” said gohan who had his back to Videl.

“Well I feel more bad for that bra of yours having support those melons on your chest” said Videl as she was walking up behind gohan and when they had skin to skin contact she grabbed both of his breasts and started playing with them which caused gohan to drop his black bra on the ground.

“Videl stop it” said gohan playfully, but in reality he didn’t want her to stop, his nipples hardened and he started feeling theses pulses of pleasure in his breasts.

Their bodies were pressed up against each other’s, Videl’s penis was rubbing up against gohan’s butt which caused Videl’s penis to become hard something gohan was well aware of.

“Videl is their something in your pants or are you just happy to see me” said gohan who was teasing Videl for her erection.

“Sorry gohan I don’t know how to make it stop” said Videl who was embarrassed of her erection and stopped playing with Gohan’s breasts.

“Don’t worry Videl it’s nothing my mouth can’t handle” said gohan lustfully.

“Whoa gohan are you sure you know what you’re doing” said Videl. Who was worried for the well-being of her new penis.

“Sure I’ve seen you do it and from personal experience I can tell your a master at it” said gohan, Videl blushed at gohan’s compliment.

Gohan got onto his knees and was level with Videl’s penis, he had his hands on the waistband of her pants and was about to pull them done before Videl interrupted him.

“Erm gohan you might want to tie up your hair, hold on let me get you a hair-tie” said Videl before leaving to find a hair tie, gohan waited patiently for Videl’s return and when she did she returned with a black hair-tie and she gave it to gohan who tied up his hair into a ponytail.

“What do you think” said gohan.

“You’re so adorable” said Videl, who couldn’t get over how cute gohan was.

It wasn’t long before they got back to where they were with gohan on his knees and his hands ready to pull down Videl’s pants but this time he was finally able to see her penis, at first it was soft and floppy but after a few seconds it sprung to life getting erect and accidentally smacking gohan in the face with it, gohan laughed the incident off but Videl was slightly embarrassed by it.

Gohan then got too it, he put the tip of Videl’s penis into his mouth and kept going until he reached his limit which was half of Videl’s length.

Videl found the experience incredible she loved that gohan’s mouth was warm and wet.

Videl was giving gohan instructions on how to give a good blowjob and her final instruction was too lick the tip of the penis and when gohan started licking the tip of Videl’s penis she knew it was the end, so without warning gohan Videl ended up coming into gohan’s mouth which caused gohan to instinctively swallow most of Videl’s cum and the little drops of cum he didn’t swallow ended up leaking out of his mouth and then dropping onto his breasts.

“Ew Videl that was so gross you at least could’ve warned me” said a disgusted gohan, before Videl could apologise gohan left to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Videl thought when gohan would return that he would be furious with her but when he did return he was standing in the doorway of their bed wearing nothing but his black panties and also he had taken out his hair-tie allowing his long jet black hair to flow.

“Ready for the main course” said gohan.

“I was born ready” said Videl, gohan walked up to Videl and the two started kissing and they then started to move their hands all over the other’s body and Videl even grabbed both of gohan’s butt checks with both hands.

“Well I can see you’ve taken a liking to my butt” said gohan playfully.

“Who wouldn’t it’s incredible” said Videl who still had both hands on gohan’s butt.

“Well in that case I know the perfect position for us” said gohan before pulling down his panties and climbing onto their bed and getting on his hands and knees with both his butt and pussy on display ready for Videl.

“Let’s do this” said Videl as she climbed onto her bed and then gently guided her penis into gohan’s pussy.

“Wow that’s intense” said gohan as Videl was sliding her penis into his vagina.

“Tell me about it” said Videl as she slowly started to thrust into gohan’s tight wet pussy.

As Videl started to pick up speed it caused gohan to start letting out these really feminine soft moans and his toes started to curl after every thrust and for Videl she was loving the feeling of gohan’s vagina and she found the sound of her balls smacking into gohan very satisfying and with Gohans permission she started lightly slapping his butt which caused it to jiggle.

“Go Harder *moan* and *moan* faster Videl” said gohan who was biting the bottom of his lip and had a massive red blush across his face.

Videl did as gohan asked and started to go harder and faster which caused her to rip gohan’s hymen leaving a trail of blood to escape his pussy.

The two had finally reached climax, gohan had never felt anything as powerful as the female orgasm and for Videl she ended coming inside gohan.

“Erm Videl you are wearing a condom aren’t you” said gohan who felt a weird sticky feeling in his pussy.

“No” said Videl who just realised the mistake she made, as she pulled out of gohan.

“Don’t worry about it what could possibly go wrong” said gohan.

After the two were done washing themselves and cleaning up their room they both climbed into bed and ended going sleep naked in each other’s arms.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	10. “It’s not a slumber party mom”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the z fighters got changed due to mysterious wish.  
> The briefs have a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

It was the morning after the wish and Bulma was hard at work creating dozens of clothes for the z fighters to wear in their new bodies, she had gotten chi chi, 18, Videl and gohan to give her requests for what they wanted to wear when they were at capsule corp yesterday.

Vegeta was awoken by Bulma bursting into their bedroom with two boxes full of clothes.

“Look vegeta I got some new clothes for you” said Bulma cheerfully, vegeta inspected the box and hated it was full very feminine clothes.

“Woman I can’t wear these their too feminine, I may be stuck in the body of a woman but I’m a man” said vegeta.

“As long as you got these ( Bulma then grabbed vegeta’s left breast with her left hand which caused him to blush) you have to wear these ( she took her hand of vegeta’s breast and pointed down at the box)” said Bulma.

“Fine I’ll wear something” said vegeta, who had given in after remembering how hard trunks fought yesterday not to wear female clothes but Bulma’s determination broke him.

“Great” said Bulma.

Vegeta started to go though the clothes it took him awhile to decide what he wanted to wear but he ended up choosing a light blue t-shirt and Bulma wanted him to wear a pair of tight jeans, he then got a pair of white socks and then he moved onto underwear so he took a a standard white bra and then grabbed a pair of white panties before Bulma slapped it out of his hand.

“I’ve got a better pair” said Bulma before pulling out a black thong from her pocket.

“There is no way in hell I’ll wear that it looks uncomfortable” said vegeta.

“Come on vegeta it would look so sexy, remember that time I wear that blue thong on your birthday” said Bulma, vegeta remembered that day and he knew how sexy a thong looks on a woman but he didn’t want to hurt his male ego by wearing one.

“In your dreams prevert” said vegeta as he grabbed his clothes and the white panties and headed towards the shower.

After some time vegeta left the bathroom wearing his new clothes, Bulma loved how vegeta’s new outfit showed off his womanly curves.

“Wow vegeta you look hot” said Bulma with passion in her voice.

“Whatever” said vegeta who didn’t care if he looked hot or not.

Now that Bulma was done getting vegeta his new clothes she then headed to trunk’s room with a box full of clothes that fit trunk’s new body, when she entered she saw her son sleeping, he was wearing a set of pjs that were to big for his body.

Vegeta was waiting outside and he could hear the two were arguing about the clothes, after a few minutes the arguing stopped and Bulma left trunk’s room with a box full of his old clothes.

“What are you doing with that” said vegeta who was pointing at the box.

“I’m going to put it into storage like I did with are clothes” said Bulma, vegeta was going to argue with her about how she shouldn’t put his old clothes away without his permission but vegeta didn’t have the will to fight.

After Bulma was done talking trunks left his room looking straight down at the ground not wanting to look at his parents at of shame, he was wearing a pink hoodie, a black skirt and bright pink ankle socks.

“Aw doesn’t he look adorable vegeta, I picked that outfit for him, myself and he totally rocks it” said Bulma.

“Leave the boy alone Bulma he has royal blood flowing through his veins, he is not some doll you can dress up” said vegeta who was trying to stick up for his son.

“HEY why does he get to wear pants” said trunks who pointed at vegeta’s jeans, he was mad because Bulma forced him to wear a skirt.

“I have my reasons” said Bulma before she took a peek at vegeta’s wide hips and ass which the jeans showed off perfectly.

It was few hours later and vegeta demanded Bulma to make him a battle suit so he can train, she did so and when she gave it to vegeta he realised one massive change to the outfit, his blue jumpsuit that use to go be to his ankle now went between his thigh and knee, it showed off his hairless legs and thick thighs which Bulma did intentionally so she can admire his body, vegeta didn’t complain knowing Bulma would have some sort of excuse to why it’s like this.

Vegeta stripped down to his underwear and socks and was about to get changed into his battle amour but was stopped by Bulma.

“Vegeta you can’t go train in a normal bra, go and get yourself a sports bra” said Bulma.

“Why would I do that woman a bra is a bra it will make no difference to a Saiyan“ said vegeta who decided to put his foot down after getting sick of Bulma dictating everything he had to wear.

“Ok don’t come crying to me when your boobs start to hurt” said Bulma who let vegeta make his own mistakes.

So vegeta entered the gravity room without wearing a sports bra, it was less then a minute later before he came out of the gravity room holding his breasts and he started to complain to himself about how uncomfortable and painful they were.

“Well well I guess I was right all along”said Bulma, vegeta looked up to see Bulma leaning against a wall with a black sports bra in her hand.

“Yeah what ever just give me that damn bra already” said vegeta who tried to reach out and grab the bra from Bulma but Bulma moved the bra out of his reach.

“You can have it as soon as you say I’m a big dumb Saiyan that should always listen to his beautiful wife especially when it comes to being a woman” said Bulma proudly knowing she had won there argument from before.

“Fine *gulp* I’m a big dumb Saiyan that should always listen to his beautiful wife especially when it comes to being a woman” said vegeta who had swallow his pride to say that.

“Now that wasn’t so hard” said Bulma before handing the sports bra to vegeta.

Vegeta stripped down once again and took off his white bra and threw it at Bulma who caught it, he then put on the sports bra and then the rest of his battle suit before once again leaving into the gravity room.

It was an hour later from when vegeta went into the gravity room and Bulma and trunks were both in kitchen she was eating a apple while trunks was doing some homework, vegeta entered the kitchen sweating after a hard training season, Bulma noticed vegeta had a cameltoe which really turned on Bulma, vegeta was in the fridge getting a drink and while his back was turned Bulma intentionally dropped the Apple she was eating and I rolled in front of vegeta.

“Hey vegeta can you get that for me” said Bulma pointing at her Apple.

“Fine” said vegeta who then proceeded to bend over to pick it up and when he did his tight jumpsuit made an outline of his butt and the jumpsuit seemed to be riding up his butt slightly so it highlighted his butt crack, trunks noticed that Bulma was staring at his dad’s butt which disturbed him but for Bulma she was in awe of vegeta but she stopped staring at his butt as soon as he picked up the Apple.

“Here” said vegeta before handing over the apple to Bulma, vegeta went back to the gravity room to continue his training.

“You’re disgusting mom” said trunks after vegeta left, trunks had finished his homework so he left and went into their living room to watch t.v.

After a few minutes Bulma followed trunks into the living room so she could apologise to him after what he saw, when she went into the living room she saw trunks sitting on the couch with his legs spread out which would be normal for a boy to do but not a girl wearing a skirt, he was watching a documentary about the life of mr Satan.

“Hey trunks I’m sorry for what you saw in the kitchen” said Bulma very apologetically.

“Yeah it’s fine mom just don’t mention it” said trunks who cringed when ever he thought back to what he saw in the kitchen.

“Oh and remember trunks that I have a very important meeting tonight and I won’t be back to the morning” said Bulma.

“Wait I doubt they’ll recognise you” said trunks.

“Well trunks me and your granddad are going to go into the meeting and tell them they I’m the nephew of your granddad and I’ll be filling in at capsule corp until I return to womanhood” explained Bulma.

“Oh ok, while you’re gone can Goten stay the night” said trunks.

“Trunks he sleeped over the other night” said Bulma.

“Please mom, please we’ll behave” pleaded trunks.

“Fine I’ll ask chi chi” said Bulma who gave into trunks.

Trunks thanked Bulma while she was leaving the living room but before she left she had to tell trunks something.

“Oh and trunks remember when you wear a skirt make sure you close your legs” said Bulma, trunks was mortified and quickly crossed his legs.

It was the evening, and Bulma was set to leave for her meeting while trunks was waiting for Goten, they heard a knock at the door so trunks rushed to the door and when he opened it he saw Goten standing their holding a bag, Goten was wearing a red t-shirt with dandelions on it, he was also wearing a black skirt and on his feet he was wearing a pair of white sneakers with a matching pair of knee high socks.

“You too huh” said Goten when he saw trunks was also wearing a black skirt, trunks and Goten went inside.

“You look adorable Goten” said Bulma when she saw Goten, Goten blushed hard he didn’t know how to respond to Bulma’s complaint.

“Mom you’re embarrassing him” said trunks.

“Opps sorry Goten” said Bulma before going up to trunks and planting a kiss on trunks cheek. 

“Stop mom your embarrassing me” said trunks.

“I was just saying goodbye trunks, there is nothing embarrassing about that” explained Bulma, this caused trunks to blush bright red.

“anyway you two girls enjoy your slumber party” said Bulma, this caused trunks and Goten to turn even redder because Bulma referred to them as girls.

“It’s not a slumber party mom” said trunks while he was still bright red in the face, Bulma ignored trunks and left for her meeting.

The two headed into trunks room and when they did Goten took a sit at the side of trunks bed with his legs spread out.

“Whoa dude cross your legs no one wants to see your panties” said trunks who remembered what Bulma had told him earlier, Goten had the same reaction trunks did he tried to cross his legs as fast as possible.

The two spent hours in trunks room talking about how much they hate being girls and just goofing off, eventually the two got tired so they started to change into their pjs, trunks had to wear a pink onesie with clouds on it and Goten had to wear a two piece pyjama set with pink horizontal lines going down it. 

When trunks had stripped down to his underwear Goten noticed he was wearing something on his chest he had never seen before.

“Hey trunks what is that” said Goten who was pointing at trunk’s grey training bra.

“It’s a training bra Goten, my mom told me girls have to wear it when they’re boobs are growing” said trunks who was embarrassed he had to explain it to his friend.

“Hahah you have boobies” said Goten immaturely.

“Well at least I’m not a baby that doesn’t have to wear a bra” said trunks who was furious at Goten for mocking him.

The two finished getting changed changed without saying a word to each other and afterwards they got into trunks bed, the two didn’t speak to each other for 15 minutes but Goten broke the silence.

“Hey trunks you still awake” said Goten.

“Yeah what do you want” said trunks.

“Do think if we fuse and become gotenks he would be a boy or a girl” questioned Goten.

“What do you mean” said trunks.

“If the wish made us girls do you think it also made gotenks into a girl” said Goten.

“Well there is only one way to find out” said trunks.

The two got out of trunks bed and performed the fusion dance and when they did they became female gotenks, gotenks looked into the mirror to see himself and when he did he say he had shoulder length hair that was mostly jet black but had a strike of lavender going around the middle, gotenks also noticed he was wearing a black garment on his chest that resembled a sports bra.

“Wow I still look strong, let’s go fight someone” said gotenks before leaving trunks room to find vegeta.

Vegeta was still training in the gravity room he was trying to get use to his new body that’s when gotenks burst into the gravity room.

“Gotenks you insufferable menace are you here to challenge me” said a very cocky vegeta.

“It won’t be much of a challenge your boobs will be in the way most of the time” said gotenks.

“You annoying little brat I’ll teach you not to mess with the Prince of the Saiyans” said vegeta.

“Bring it on princess” said gotenks.

The fight lasted for 5 minutes vegeta powered up to ss2 while gotenks was ss3 but it was no use vegeta over powered gotenks now he had his foot on gotenks back preventing him from getting back up.

“Now I want you to apologise for your arrogance” said vegeta but before he could get his apology the fusion ended leaving Goten and trunks in front of vegeta whilst wearing their girly pyjamas.

“You two know your only supposed to use that fusion for emergencies” said stern vegeta.

“Sorry dad” said trunks.

“Sorry mr vegeta” said Goten.

“Now go back to bed, I’ve training to do” said vegeta.

The two half Saiyans went back to trunks room and got into bed and fell asleep.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	11. It’s that time of the month.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin and trunks start their period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Trunks

When trunks woke up he felt weird, he had what felt like a cramp in his stomach, a weird sticking feeling in his panties and a overall tenderness.

Goten was already awoke and was getting changed, he saw trunks getting out of bed and when trunks was standing up, Goten noticed trunks had a stain between his legs.

“Trunks did you pee yourself” said Goten who pointed at the stain between trunks legs.

“No I didn’t” said trunks emotionally before bursting into tears.

“Why are you crying” said Goten who was worried for his friend.

“I’m not crying I just have something in my eyes” lied trunks, Goten could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

When trunks took off his onesie he saw a massive bright red stain in his white panties, when he saw it he let out a high pitched girly scream.

“Whoa trunks your bleeding from your pp” said Goten who was shocked from what he had just seen.

Bulma had just gotten back from her meeting when she heard trunks scream, so she went into his room and immediately knew what was going on so she politely asked Goten to leave so she can help trunks.

“Mom what is happening to me” said trunks who was clutching onto a pillow close to his chest.

“Aw my little trunks is becoming a woman” said Bulma who was happy to help her son though this rite of passage for girls.

“That’s not going to help me mom” snapped trunks.

“Okay come with me then” said Bulma before getting a fresh pair of panties from one of trunks drawers for him to wear later.

They left trunk’s room to get Bulma’s menstrual products from their storage space but before they reached their destination they were greeted by vegeta who was only wearing a pair of grey panties and a black zip up hoodie. 

“What’s wrong with him” said vegeta, he saw trunks was clutching his stomach but didn’t see the blood in his panties.

“NOTHING!”  
“He’s on his period”  
The two spoke at the same time.

“Ha you humans and your pathetic menstrual cycles” said vegeta.

“Shut up dad” said an irritated trunks.

“Yeah vegeta just wait until you start your period then we’ll see who will be complaining” said Bulma with a smirk on her face.

“That’s were you’re wrong unlike you humans women, Saiyan women don’t have menstrual cycles” said vegeta proudly.

“Why couldn’t I be more Saiyan then human” said trunks who was wishing he had more of his dads genes then his moms.

“Saiyan’s got it easy yo don’t grow old or get periods” said Bulma.

Vegeta walked away proudly knowing that he had proved Bulma wrong, the two carried on walking until they reached the storage room.

“Ah here we are” said Bulma as she pulled at a a massive cardboard box.

“What’s in the box” said trunks as he clutched his stomach more as he felt the cramps worsening.

“Well I knew you or your father would start your period soon so I thought I would get a few things” said Bulma.

“Whats in it” said trunks because he was confused about what “things” meant.

“Take a look” said Bulma before handing over the box to trunks, trunks looked inside and saw a bunch of different menstrual products such as tampons, sanity pads, menstrual cups and panty liners they were all in different shapes and sizes.

“Erm mom what are they” said a confused trunks, Bulma realising her son knew nothing about periods decided to teach him about them and the hygiene products in the box, once trunks understood she decided that a tampon would be the best product for him to use, so she explained to him how to put one in perfectly and how long he should keep one in for. 

once trunks had put one in correctly she gave trunks the clean panties she was holding onto, she also gave him the box in case he wanted to try another product out.

Trunks spent the rest of the day mopping around capsule corp wishing that whoever made that wish on them never existed.

Krillin

18 woke up before krillin, she was extremely horny the two haven’t had sex since the day they changed, krillin was a bit worried about trying it again his pussy was still sore from their first time.

18 was wearing a pair of black boxers and krillin was Wearing an oversized t-shirt that reached his knees and underneath he was wearing a pair of navy blue panties.

18 started foreplay so she started to massage his breasts but krillin wouldn’t wake up so she decided to grab both of his breasts and when she did krillin instantly woke up and let out a big scream.

“Why would you did you do that” said krillin in an angry tone, he was holding onto his breasts gently because they were sore and tender, he also had this bad cramp in his stomach.

“It was foreplay” explained 18.

“Why would you start foreplay while I was asleep” said krillin who kept getting angrier and angrier.

“Because I wanted us to have sex again” said 18, krillin reacted by Throwing their bed covers off him and getting out of bed.

“Agh I hate this new 18, I wish I had my old 18 back who wasn’t constantly thinking of sex” said krillin who was furious, 18 noticed he looked on the vague of tears.

Krillin left their bedroom to go to their bathroom to pee when he was done peeing and when he wiped his vagina he noticed their was blood on it and when he saw the blood he let out a scream.

18 rushed to the bathroom to see her husband sitting on the toilet with his panties around his ankles staring at a piece of toilet paper.

“What’s wrong” said 18 with worry in her voice, krillin didn’t say a word he just turned the toilet paper so 18 could see the blood.

“Oh your on your period that’s why you were mad” said 18.

“I’m not MAD” said krillin in a mad tone.

“Anyway let’s get you sorted out” said 18 as she pulled out a box of tampons from their cupboard, she showed krillin how to use one and once he knew the two got on with their day, for the rest of the day krillin was in a bad mood with 18 he barely spoke to her, 18 tried everything to get him to be happy her but nothing worked and now 18 knew how men felt when women are on their periods.

Gohan

During the middle of the day gohan got a call from Bulma.

“Hi, gohan how are you” said Bulma.

“Good, how are you” said gohan.

“Great, i was wondering if you started your period yet” said Bulma, gohan turned bright red he was embarrassed that she asked him that.

“Erm no why” said gohan shyly.

“Well it’s because my little trunks and krillin started theirs and your the only one that got changed by the wish and are some what human that hasn’t started their period yet” explained Bulma.

“Yeah as I’ve said nothings happened” said gohan.

“Ok that’s fine let me know if everything changes, bye” said Bulma, she hang up before gohan could say bye.

“Who was that” asked Videl.

“It was Bulma she asked me if I’ve had my period yet” said gohan.

“And why was she asking you that”said Videl.

“Well because trunks and krillin have started there’s today” said gohan.

“What about your dad and vegeta” said Videl.

“ Saiyans don’t have periods” said gohan.

“What they’re so lucky” said Videl who was shocked by the news.

“Yeah there a weird race” said gohan.

“Gohan do think we should check in case you’re you know pregnant” said Videl.

“Be serious Videl we had unprotected sex the other day even if I was pregnant it wouldn’t show up yet” said gohan.

“Come on what if being half Saiyan speeds things up, think about it, Saiyan’s don’t have periods what else is weird about Saiyan women” said Videl.

Gohan decided to see if Videl’s theory was correct so they got a pregnancy test and he peed on it, they waited patiently for the result and when they got the result it came back positive.

“Holy shit” said Videl who shocked by the result, and gohan was too shocked to speak.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	12. Goku and female beauty standards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is forced to become more feminine by chi chi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

Goku and chi chi were both relaxing in bed. both of them had just woken up a few minutes prior but were both feeling extremely lazy, while chi chi was in bed she decided to confront goku about something that was bothering her about his body.

“Hey, goku can you do me a favour” asked chi chi.

“Yeah what is it chi chi” said goku, he sounded a bit muffled due to him having his face in his pillow.

“Well can you, you know shave down there please” said chi chi awkwardly.

“What do you mean down there” said goku as he raised his head from his pillow.

“Your pubic hair goku” said chi chi bluntly.

“Why chi chi, it’s manly” said goku who turned to lay on his back rather than on his front.

“That’s the point goku you always liked it when I was hairless” said chi chi defensively.

“Come chi chi you are a woman they have to do those things” said goku rudely, chi chi took offence to goku’s comment feeling it was a little bit sexist.

“Well as goku you’re a woman now you have to do those things” said chi chi.

“Fine, but what do I get out of it” said goku with his arms folded under his breasts.

“I’ll show if you take off those panties” said chi chi, goku was eggar to take off the black panties he was wearing, knowing what ever Chi chi had planned it would bring him pleasure.

Chi chi brought her hand down to goku’s vagina before plunging two fingers into goku’s pussy causing him to inhale and then exhale.

“Chi chi *mhmm* faster *moan*” said goku, as he was moaning softly into chi chi’s ear.

Chi chi started going faster and when she did she saw goku’s nipples harden under his grey tight t-shirt and the fact that goku was braless made it easier to tell, but goku’s nipples wasn’t the only thing she noticed she also noticed that his pussy become very wet and warm.

Chi chi decided to take it up a notch she decided to add a third finger into goku’s vagina and when she did it caused goku to go red in the face and he started to moan louder and more frequently.

After a few minutes of aggressively fingering goku, goku had an explosive orgasm, he ended up getting his pussy juices all over chi chi’s hand.

“Ah chi chi that felt great” said goku who struggled to get his words out whilst experiencing multiple orgasms.

“Goku do you remember are deal” said chi chi smugly after goku finished his orgasm.

“Fine” said goku as he walked into their bathroom, he didn’t bother putting his panties.

When goku returned from the bathroom, chi chi looked at goku she saw his hair was wet from the shower he took while he was in the bathroom, she also saw his nipples were poking out of his t-shirt and finally she gazed upon the top of his vagina which was now completely smooth.

“What do you think” said goku with his hands on his hips.

“I think you deserve a much bigger award later” said chi chi in a sexual tone.

Chi chi then entered the bathroom while goku was getting changed and when she left the bathroom she had a towel wrapped around her waist, she saw goku was trying on his new gi that Bulma made for him, it was similar to his old one but expect for a blue short sleeved undershirt it was replaced by a blue sports bra.

Goku was already halfway dressed he had his white socks on and his baggy orange pants on, he was staring at the blue sports bra with a confused look on his face.

“Chi chi what is this” said goku before showing her the sports bra.

“It’s a sports bra goku” explained chi chi, she started to feel slightly horny when she got a good look at goku’s uncovered breasts it caused her to have a semi erection.

“Ugh another bra” said goku, he started to sulking about it.

“It’s not as bad as a normal bra I promise” said chi chi.

“Really” said goku before putting on the sports bra.

“Wow it feels different” said goku.

“Why don’t you try it out” said chi chi.

Goku then proceeded to do backflips and he started running around their bedroom.

“Wow this is great it stops my boobs from bouncing all over the place” said goku who was in awe of his new bra.

“Yeah that’s what they’re for goku” said chi chi, who couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s happiness.

“Well I still haven’t done my strength test” said goku as he ran up behind ch chi and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up from the ground.

“Stop it goku” said chi chi playfully, she did feel a little uncomfortable because goku’s breasts were pressing into her back.

As goku kept lifting ch chi up eventually her towel slipped off which exposed her penis which was still semi erect.

“Are goku I’m sorry I can’t help it” said chi chi after goku put her back down on the ground, she used both her hands to cover her penis.

“Hey chi chi can I try something” said goku who was staring at chi chi’s penis.

“S-sure goku what is it” said chi chi.

Goku didn’t respond to her all he did was get on his knees in front of her penis, goku then moved ch chi’s hands away from her penis which exposed her semi erect cock, goku looked at her penis with hunger and lust in his eyes, he grabbed chi chi’s penis and then he put it into his tiny and wet mouth, he managed to get most of chi chi’s length into his mouth which impressed chi chi.

“Ahh goku that feels amazing” said chi chi who noticed her penis went from semi erect to fully erect.

Chi chi watched goku bob his head back and forth like he was an expert at sucking cock, and the way he licked the tip of her penis caused her to groan every time he did it, chi chi had a realisation that goku was probably better at sucking cock then she was and she had been doing it for 25 plus years.

“Goku I’m about to cum” said chi chi who could feel that her penis was about to blow, goku quickly took chi chi’s dick out of his mouth but he wasn’t quick enough to move out the way of the tip of her penis which then shot out chi chi’s hot cum which landed directly on goku’s face covering it in cum.

“Goku I’m so sorry” said who was very apologetic for her actions, goku on the other hand didn’t seem to care at all the only thing he done was wiped some of the cum off his face but instead of wiping the cum off his hand goku decided to taste it.

“Wow chi chi your cum tastes great” said goku with a grin on his face, chi chi was taken aback by goku’s actions.

It was the evening time and chi chi had just finished cooking dinner so she called in goku and Goten who where in their front garden training.

Goten was the first of the two to walk in, he was wearing a pink track suit with a white shirt underneath (identical to the one 18 wears in the tournament of power) he also had his hair in a ponytail.

Goku came in with his shirt wrapped around his waist which meant his cleavage was visible, he also had his hair tied up into a ponytail.

When the family sat down to eat, chi chi was finding it hard not to stare at goku’s cleavage it caused her to have an erection to grow in her pants.

“Erm goku do you want to put your shirt back on” asked chi chi.

“No way” said goku with a mouth full of food.

After the two were done eating they rushed back to training, they stopped training when it got dark, when they entered their house the two were exhausted so they headed straight to bed, chi chi still had house work to do so she entered their bedroom later. 

chi chi was anticipating having sex with goku but when she opened the door to their bedroom she saw goku was sound asleep, he was only wearing a pair of white panties, chi chi was disappointed that they couldn’t have sex so she got into bed next to goku and fell asleep.

The mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure ended up on planet namek after their last wish, with no other option the mysterious figure tracked down the seven dragon balls on namek.

They tried to summon the dragon but had no luck, so the mysterious figure went to a local village and took a helpless Namekian to where they hid the dragon balls.

“W-what d-do you want from me” said the scared Namekian.

“I want you to summon the dragon and to translate my wishes” said the mysterious figure.

“I-I’ll do it if you d-don’t hurt-t me” said the Namekian.

“Of course” said the mysterious figure.

So the Namekian summoned the dragon and wanted to know the mysterious figure’s first wish.

“I want the ability to change the gender of any one I choose and once I have changed them I’m the only one that can turn them back to normal” said the mysterious figure, the Namekian translated it for him.

“It has been done, what is your second wish” asked the Namekian.

“I wish that I’m immortal” said the mysterious figure, the Namekian translated his wish.

“It has been done, what is your third and final wish” said the Namekian.

“I wish to be teleported to a planet called earth” said the mysterious figure, the Namekian translated the wish for the mysterious figure and when he did the mysterious figure was back on earth.

Now back on earth the mysterious figure was ready to cause havoc.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I promise this ain’t a ad for sports bras. 😭
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	13. Battle of gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes though the battle of gods arc and how it would alter in some parts due to the Z-fighters change genders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.
> 
> I won’t be making a scene for scene recreation of battle of gods I’ll add to were I think the story may differ.

It was the day of Bulma’s birthday and she was already awake well before vegeta she was picking out vegeta and trunks outfits for them to wear at her party.

“What time is it” said a very tired vegeta who was awaken by Bulma.

“That’s a funny way of saying happy birthday” said Bulma sarcastically.

“What are you doing up at this time anyway” said vegeta after he looked at the clock and saw it was half five in the morning.

“I’m picking out what you and trunks are wearing for my party” said Bulma.

“Woman I’m not going to wear one of those stupid earth dresses you’re obsessed with” said vegeta.

“Come on vegeta see it as a birthday present to me “ said Bulma.

“Ah this would be perfect” said Bulma as she pulled out a sleeveless purple dress and a light green kerchief (the outfit she wears in battle of gods).

It took Bulma awhile to get vegeta to agree to wear the dress but once she did convince him Bulma then went and made a replica of the dress that would fit trunks.

Time skip

It was the afternoon and Bulma’s party was in motion everyone was there except for goku who was still training on king Kai’s planet, the z-fighters who won’t affected by the wish were amazed by how different everyone was.

“Whoa gohan your so you know” said Yamaha who was in awe of gohan’s new body.

“Sexy” said master roshi he couldn’t help but gaze upon gohan’s new well endowed body.

“Haha thanks I guess” said gohan awkwardly as he slowly started walking away from them.

“Everyone is so weird around me” said gohan to Videl, gohan was wearing a white t-shirt and some tight jeans he felt a little underdressed for the party.

“No shit there a bunch of pervs and your hotter than the sun” said Videl, she was wearing a white button up shirt with some smart pants, gohan blushed at her compliment.

“So when is you’re dad going to be here” said gohan.

“Oh shit I forgot to tell him what happened to us” said Videl in a panicked tone.

“Well he’s going to be surprised when he sees us” said gohan.

“Wait he’s there” said Videl, pointing at her dad and majin buu who just entered the party.

The couple walked up to mr Satan.

“Erm hey dad” said Videl.

“Prhaha I guess Bulma was right you all have changed” said mr Satan.

“Yeah some more than others” said gohan.

The three carried on talking to each other while buu wandered off and eventually bumped into Bulma who was drinking a glass of champagne.

“Haha you look funny as a man” said buu to Bulma who was wearing a tuxedo.

“Thanks buu the buffet is over there” said Bulma before pointing at the buffet.

As the party was going on vegeta was still yet to appear, he was building up courage to present himself in front of all of them wearing a dress, vegeta finally built up the courage to leave.

“Nice dress vegeta” said piccolo smugly.

“Shut up namkian” said an angry vegeta.

“Aw that you two look so cute” said chi chi to Goten and trunks.

Both Goten and trunks blushed hard the two hated when ever someone brought up their new gender.

“Stop mom we’re boys that’s embarrassing” said Goten who was wearing a red cheongsam with black pants chi chi picked it out for him. 

“Haha I’ve always wanted wanted a granddaughter now I have two haha” said ox king as he was patting Goten on the head.

“Me and gohan ain’t girls” said Goten before he left to find trunks

While trunks was slowly moving away from chi chi to avoid another embarrassing conversation he accidentally bumped into master roshi.

“Ah trunks you know if you stay like that for a few years you’ll become big and beautiful just like your mother” said master roshi who thought he was giving useful advice to trunks.

“Ew gross” said trunks before running off to reunite with Goten.

The last people to arrive at the party were krillin, 18 and marron.

“Wow krillin you look so different” said Chiaotzu who flew over to krillin as soon as he spotted him.

“Whoa krillin i didn’t recognise you at you at first” said tien who was blown away that the short woman in front of him was the man he knew for decades.

“Yeah it was shock to me to suddenly wake up as a woman” said krillin.

Time skip

Beerus had just defeated all of the z-fighters except for gohan who didn’t get involved in the fight due to him wanting to protect his unborn child.

Bulma was sick of beerus ruining her party so she confronted him.

“You’ve ruined my 38th birthday party” said an angry Bulma.

“She was 38”whispered krillin 

Beerus then slapped Bulma which caused vegeta to let all his rage from all the sexist comments beerus was making towards vegeta and finally for hitting Bulma.

“You hit my Bulma” said vegeta before unleashing all the power he had onto beerus.

Once vegeta’s attacks stop beerus appeared from the smoke.

“I’m disappointed vegeta you really thought a woman could defeat me” said beerus.

Time skip

The z-fighters had learned the super Saiyan god ritual from Shenlong but they had one problem there were only 4 other Saiyans when they needed 5 other Saiyans.

“Well there’s something we have to tell everyone, I’m pregnant” said gohan who was nervous to tell everyone.

Chi chi and ox king both fainted when gohan broke the news and mr Satan looked excited.

“Wow gohan how did you do that” said goku curiously, gohan didn’t know how to answer his dads question so he ignored him.

They completed the ritual and goku became a super Saiyan god and when he did his hair and body changed drastically his hair became crimson red and his body slimed down and that caused his breasts to shrink.

“Wow he’s flat now” said oolong before Bulma punched him in the back of the head.

Time skip

Beerus had just left and everyone was celebrating gohan and Videl’s news.

The mysterious figure was lurking around the outside of capsule corp they could see everyone was celebrating so they choose this time to try out their new ability.

So the mysterious figure used their ability on everyone that wasn’t already gender swapped that included tien, Yamaha, piccolo, roshi, oolong, mr Satan, Chiaotzu, ox-king, dende and majin buu. 

There bodies have all changed.

“What is this feeling in my crotch” said dende who instead of becoming female he went from being genderless to being a man.

“How is this even possible” said piccolo who was holding onto his new breasts, he went from being genderless to a female.

“This can’t be real” said tien in shock.

“Tien I’m a girl” said Chiaotzu.

“Wow I’ve got a nice rack” said Yamaha.

“Videl what has happened to me” said mr Satan.

“mr Satan buu small now” said buu who now resembled a female majin from xeonverse.

“Damn it my penis is gone” said oolong who checked his pants.

“Now this is odd” said roshi.

“Chi chi I must be dreaming” said ox-king.

“Your not dreaming dad, welcome to our world” said chi chi.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	14. The body stats of each character before and after part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Goku super Saiyan god form.  
Before  
Gender:female  
Height:5’4  
Hair: shoulder length shaggy black (gine)  
Bra size: D-cup  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’4  
Hair: shoulder length shaggy crimson red hair (gine)  
Bra size: A-cup

Gotenks  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height: 4’3  
Hair: spiky black and lavender hair  
Penis size: soft 2.5 inches hard 3 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:3’9  
Hair:shoulder length black and lavender hair  
Bra size:A-cup

Tien  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:6’2  
Hair: bald  
Penis size:soft 5 inches hard 6.5 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’8  
Hair:bald  
Bra size: B-cup

Chiaotzu

Before  
Gender:male  
Height:4’6  
Hair:bald  
Penis size:soft 1 inch hard 1.5 inch  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:3’9  
Hair:bald  
Bra size AA-cup:

Ox-king  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height: 13’1  
Hair:short brown hair  
Penis size: soft 7 inches 9 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:12’5  
Hair: chin length brown hair  
Bra size: I-cup

Piccolo  
Before  
Gender:genderless  
Height:7’5  
Hair: bald  
Penis size: n/a  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:6’6  
Hair:bald  
Bra size: C-cup

Yamcha  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:6’0  
Hair: top of back long black hair with bangs  
Penis size: soft 4’5 hard 5’5  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’1  
Hair: long straight black hair  
Bra size: C-cup 

Majin buu  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height: 6’5  
Hair: bald  
Penis size: 6 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’6  
Hair: pink hair  
Bra size: B-cup

mr Satan  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:6’2  
Hair:black curly Afro  
Penis size:soft 5’5 inches hard 6’5 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’5  
Hair: black curly Afro  
Bra size: D-cup

Dende  
Before  
Gender: genderless  
Height:5’6  
Hair:bald  
Penis size:n/a  
After  
Gender:male  
Height:5’10  
Hair:bald  
Penis size: soft 6’5 inches hard 7’5 inches

Master roshi  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:5’5  
Hair: bald  
Penis size: soft 4 inches hard 5 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:5’0  
Hair: bald  
Bra size:A-cup

Oolong  
Before  
Gender:male  
Height:4’0  
Hair:bald  
Penis size: soft 1’5 inches hard 3 inches  
After  
Gender:female  
Height:3’6  
Hair: bald  
Bra size: AA-cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


	15. Bulma’s birthday present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bulma was starting to believe that vegeta had not gotten her anything, she was presently surprised when she reached their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Bulma was finally done making clothes for everyone who had just been gender swapped, she found it more awkward than when she had to scan trunks and vegeta’s bodies because these were people she knew for years and seeing them naked in a female body was quite disturbing.

She found it especially awkward doing yamcha and roshi, she found it awkward scanning yamcha due to their romantic past and when it was roshi’s turn he kept making perverted comments such as “I’ll be more comfortable if I could use some of your old panties” or “maybe goku could come in here and demonstrate how to put on a bra”.

Bulma was opened the door to her bedroom and saw vegeta standing their at the bottom of their bed still wearing the purple dress and some clean white socks.

“Why are standing like that vegeta” said Bulma who was curious about her husband’s actions.

“I still haven’t given you your gift” said vegeta before dropping his dress to reveal he was wearing a black lace bra and the black thong Bulma begged him to wear.

“Kami vegeta you look incredible” said Bulma who started to get an erection.

Vegeta stepped out of the dress and walked towards Bulma and once he was in front of her he pulled her into a long loving kiss.

“Damn you look good in a thong” said Bulma as she reached down and squeezed vegeta’s bare butt checks.

“Mmm let’s move this onto the bed” said vegeta, so he pushed Bulma onto their bed and climbed on top of her and pulled her pants down leaving her in her boxers, but before they could start having sexBulma decided flip vegeta over so now she was on top and he was on bottom.

“Woman what is the meaning of this I’m always on top and in control” said vegeta.

“Come on vegeta just for tonight” said Bulma as she pulled down vegeta’s thong and then her boxers.

“F-fine ju-st for t-tonight” said vegeta who struggled to get his word out because Bulma was carefully inserting her penis into vegeta’s vagina.

Bulma started thrusting harder and faster into vegeta and when she did vegeta started lifting up his legs and stopped when his feet were eye level to Bulma and when she looked at vegeta’s feet she noticed beneath his socks his toes were curled every time she thrusted into him.

Bulma looked at vegeta’s face and noticed that vegeta was biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself moaning, so Bulma knew what to do to make him moan, she unclasped his bra and once his nipples were exposed she started using her tongue to play with his nipples and when she did vegeta couldn’t take the pleasure anymore so he started letting out his soft high pitched moans which was like music to Bulma’s ears.

Vegeta was conflicted on the one hand he loved being on top during sex it made him feel powerful like Bulma was at his mercy but on the other hand being on bottom allowed Bulma to an have easier time to pound his pussy, she also started playing with vegeta’s nipples which caused him to have another level of pleasure he has never felt before but it also caused him to moan which embarrassed vegeta because of how feminine it was he knew that when Bulma was a woman and they had sex she wouldn’t moan as loudly and as frequent as vegeta was.

The two had just orgasmed for Bulma it was great she loved the new position that they tried out and for vegeta he was laying back and enjoying his orgasm which lasted longer then the first time they had sex.

“I knew you would love being the bottom” said Bulma.

“Yeah right I only done it because it’s your birthday” said vegeta.

“Tell your pussy that vegeta, it was wetter than a waterfall” said Bulma.

“Whatever woman just go to sleep” said vegeta who was embarrassed by Bulma’s comment.

The two climbed into bed they were both exhausted after the long day they had.

The end 


	16. Gohan’s pregnancy process.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan expercices pregnancy first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

First trimester 

It had been two weeks since gohan and Videl found out gohan was pregnant, but gohan started getting symptoms of someone who was pregnant for a few weeks longer than he was for instance he felt nauseous a lot and vomited serval times, his boobs felt tender and sore and he peed more then usual.

The two were confused by this so they spoke to a doctor who also was surprised by gohan’s symptoms.

“Well miss son the symptoms you’re telling me about sound like you’ve been pregnant for 7 to 8 weeks” said the doctor, the comment shocked gohan and Videl because they knew gohan hasn’t been a girl for 7 to 8 weeks.

The two were unsatisfied with the answers they got from the doctor so they went to vegeta because they knew he might know something about Saiyan pregnancy.

When they got to capsule corp they found vegeta was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“Hi vegeta can we ask you few questions” said Videl nervously not knowing how vegeta will react.

“Just be quick about it” said vegeta as he carried on eating his breakfast.

“So is pregnancy different for Saiyans” asked gohan.

“Your body changing is the same but for Saiyan’s they give both in three months not nine” said vegeta.

“Wait so I’m giving bath in three months” said a panicked gohan.

Videl was speechless, the two could tell vegeta was getting agitated by their presence so they left back to their house.

When gohan woke up the next morning he got morning sickness which Videl helped him though as soon as it was over gohan started to get changed and when he did he noticed his bra felt really uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong gohan” said Videl who noticed his discomfort.

“My bra feels too small for some reason” said gohan, Videl noticed his breasts seemed bigger so she went to a store and got gohan a more supportive bra so it can be used if and when his breasts got bigger.

Second trimester 

Gohan has now entering his second trimester and the first thing he noticed was that he put on a bit of weight but it was barley noticeable and secondly how horny he was, it was the middle of the day and gohan was on the couch in his house and he started to feel extremely horny.

“Videl how about some midday sex” said gohan who turned to look at Videl who was cleaning around the house.

Videl looked at gohan and thought about the offer the two hadn’t had sex in awhile, it was so tempting for Videl especially because gohan looked extremely pretty today and his clothes didn’t leave much to the imagination, he was wearing a tight white t-shirt which allowed her to see that gohan was wearing a bright blue bra underneath and he was also wearing the same grey sweatpants that Videl made him at capsule corp which showed off his butt.

“Sorry gohan but I’m busy at the moment” said Videl.

“Come on Videl I’ll give you a blowjob” said gohan, Videl realised how much that statement meant knowing gohan hated giving blowjobs.

“Maybe later” said Videl, Videl saw gohan’s face drop when she said that.

“Well I guess I’ll have to do it myself” said gohan, as he took off his shirt and then his bra exposing his breasts, he then throw his bra at Videl and it ended up landing on her head, he then took off his pants leaving him in his blue panties.

“Ahh Videl mmm fingering myself feels soooo good but *moan* I wish it was your dick in my w-wet *moan* pussy” said gohan as he started fingering himself and playing with his nipples.

Videl couldn’t take it anymore so she stripped down and presented gohan with her penis and the two started to have sex on their couch, gohan only lasted five minutes while Videl lasted fifteen.

A week had passed and Gohan was having his ultrasound done, he found it a bit awkward that the ultra scan probe has to go into his vagina but he knew it would be worth it to see his unborn child.

“Look Videl that’s are child” said gohan emotionally.

“Gohan I already know she is going to beautiful” said Videl.

“How do you know it’s going to be a girl” said gohan.

“I just know” said Videl.

It was a week later and gohan started to look unmistakably pregnant, gohan has always had a big appetite but being pregnant made it ten times bigger.

Videl and gohan were laying in bed together and gohan had a question for Videl.

“You know if we go back to normal how do we explain to our kid that I was the one who gave birth to them” asked gohan.

“Just show them one of the bras you’ve been wearing while you were pregnant because they would know I’ll would never be able to have boobs that big” said Videl jokingly.

Gohan looked down at his breasts which became DD-cup because of him being pregnant and laughed at Videl’s joke.

Third trimester

Gohan started getting cramps all over his body making it very hard for him to move so Videl became his servant.

Gohan also started to learn how to breastfeed his child from his midwife which he found embarrassing.

Most of third trimester consisted of gohan laying around the house waiting for his water to break and Videl was decorating the baby’s room.

Gohan hasn’t felt horny in weeks which Videl was well aware but one day gohan woke up and was desperate to have sex.

“Hey Videl do you want to fuck” said gohan who was lying next to Videl.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that” said Videl who instantly got a hard on.

The two tried a number of different sex positions but none of them felt comfortable to gohan.

“How about we do it laying side to side facing each other” suggested Videl, they tried it and it worked gohan felt more comfortable doing it this way.

Videl noticed how different it was to have sex when gohan was this long pregnant for one he wasn’t as mobile as he usually is during sex and another thing was that his breasts were so much bigger than before but Videl couldn’t touch them because gohan would complain about how tender they were.

Videl ended up orgasming but gohan didn’t which was fine with him because he felt satisfied by having sex.

Birth

When gohan’s water broke he and Videl rushed to the hospital.

By the time they got to the hospital the baby was already leaving gohan’s womb something gohan was well aware of.

They got him to a bed and it looked to be nearly over, the nurses and Videl were telling gohan to push and he was trying.

“Ahhhh fighting buu was easier than this” cried out gohan.

“Come on gohan your nearly there” said Videl supportively.

And with one last push it was over gohan had just given birth, the doctor cut the cord.

“It’s a healthy baby girl” said the doctor.

“I told you gohan” said Videl.

The doctor handed the baby to gohan who knew immediately what to call her.

“Hi pan” said gohan as he looked into his baby’s eyes.

“Pan’s a great name” said Videl.

Pan was placed between gohan’s breasts and immediately began to suckle on his left nipple which took gohan by surprise.

“Wow she’s so smart she knew what to do instantly” said gohan who felt the milk leave his breast.

“What does breastfeeding feel like gohan” asked Videl who knew she may have to do that someday.

“My nipple kinda of hurts but it will probably feel better eventually” said gohan.

The three were in complete silence for a few minutes until gohan had something to say.

“Videl we are not having any more children until we go back to normal” said gohan and Videl agreed.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


End file.
